


Knives

by boychik



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Dissections, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boychik/pseuds/boychik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today’s a very important day in the lab. They’re performing a dissection. It’s not a bug or a mouse or even another bird. For the first time, it’s a human. Isa’s mouth tingles just thinking about the research in store, and as he contemplates the long knife, the incisions he’ll make today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knives

Today’s a very important day in the lab. They’re performing a dissection. It’s not a bug or a mouse or even another bird. For the first time, it’s a human. Isa’s mouth tingles just thinking about the research in store, and as he contemplates the long knife, the incisions he’ll make today.

“Careful.” Ryuuji hurries over. “Isa, don’t you know? Blunt knives are the most dangerous.”

That’s rights. Blunt knives can bludgeon and stab. Blunt knives are more likely to slip. Blunt knives are the most dangerous.

“Sorry, sir.”

“Here, let me show you…” Dr Kawara’s long fingers dip through Isa’s as they grasp the knife. His palm is warm against Isa’s cool knuckles.

He takes him over to the grinder. Lowers the silvery edge of the blade to the wheel and presses it down. Isa sees sparks fizz and die.

“See? Just like that.” Ryuuji’s grin is water, washing over the two of them, fluid and wide. He takes the knife and aligns it carefully along the sternum. He’s completely serious now. “To dissect the cadaver, you have to be very careful.” Your hand can’t shake, and your blade can’t slip. Otherwise there’ll be an accident. “Always be careful, yes?” He looks straight into Isa’s eyes. He does not look the part of a vivisector. Even when he’s dead serious there’s a quick energy about him, a sort of glimmer that carries from his eyes throughout the whole of his form. 

“Yes, sir.”

Isa watches Ryuuji’s warm hand handle the blade. A tiny line appears where Dr Kawara slices through the skin and bone. Isa almost anticipated a rush of blood, blotchy crimson blooms on the chalky skin, but it didn’t come. Expected, but still. How disappointing.

\---

The blood ruins the sharpness. First it’s slippery, but later when it dries it could rust. It’s dangerous now. 

Shuu tucks the blade carefully under his wing. He can hear a tiny ghost voice, whispering close and warm in his ear. Careful. _Always be careful, yes?_

Closing his eyes helps him remember. “Yes. Always careful…” When he opens them, there will be a giantess’s head tangled and gushing slick fresh blood onto his nice clean floors. Such a mess to clean up, doctor. Such a mess you left behind.


End file.
